


狩猎与诱猎 中

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fadom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 5





	狩猎与诱猎 中

李赫宰醒来的时候看着空荡荡的帐篷若有所思地笑了笑，他并没有想到昨晚还臣服于自己身下的猎物在自己还没来得及反应的时候，就已经消失，没了踪影。虽然他作为猎人的权威被挑战到，但他也并没有觉得太过失意，李东海此刻于他来说不过只是一次充满浪漫主义色彩的艳遇。而在李东海之后，等待着咬钩的猎物还依旧会前扑后继，更何况李东海这个可口的小肉狐狸有没有跑掉，还说不一定。山上蚊虫多，李赫宰在挥手驱赶一只蚊子的时候，看到了手上的字迹。他又勾了勾嘴角，我可不是一个如饥似渴，对猎物紧追不舍的猎人。李赫宰正准备把手上的墨渍用矿泉水洗去，明明大致猜到了自己猎物的小心机，却又微微停顿了一下，不知为何改变了想法，拿起手机存下了号码。

一个月过去了，李东海也没有等来李赫宰的联系。不过李东海可不是真的天真，真的自以为是地认为仅凭着一夜的欢情就能让一个情场浪子变成一个拿着水晶鞋，满世界寻找灰姑娘的痴情王子。进黄山前，司机准备好的只是李赫宰一个人的景区门票。所以在进景区之前，李赫宰让司机陪着李东海去买门票。正是那个时候，李东海了解到了李赫宰的公司地址，也了解到了李赫宰在公司附近爱吃的餐厅，甚至连他最经常坐的位置也了解得清清楚楚。想要得到一个男人的心，那么所有的主动权都得要把握在自己的手上。

再木讷的石头也会有一点点的浪漫情怀，再坚信无神论的人也会因为一次又一次的偶然而相信缘分。李东海把自己一对一私教的钢琴理论课地点改在了李赫宰常去的餐厅，而他的学生则是个帅气而又儒雅的年轻Alpha。

在李东海开始在那里上课的第三天，他终于“偶然”地遇到了他想要见到的对象。李赫宰低着头看着手中的文件，像往常一样直接坐到了自己每次都会坐的地方，然后在服务员来点餐的时候才抬起头。而立刻引入眼帘的，就是坐在对面跟一个Alpha谈笑风生的李东海。

猎人可以允许自己的猎物跑掉，却不能允许自己品尝过的猎物被别人猎人给抢走。更况且，他对这个不是偶然的偶然心知肚明，对独自占有这个猎物，有着百分之两百的自信。李赫宰游黄山的那天是故意交代自己的司机对李东海的问题有问必答的，并在上山前就已经知晓了自己的猎物到底对自己有了哪些的好奇。李赫宰放下手中的菜单，  
“荞麦面套餐。”

说完他起身，直直往李东海那桌走去。  
“好巧。”

李东海也不装作过份惊讶，也不显出任何的激动，只是笑盈盈地，  
“没想到又见面了呢，好巧。”

“怎么，在和男朋友约会。”李赫宰说完，看了一眼那位Alpha的表情。只见那位Alpha脸微微一红，小心翼翼地看了一眼李东海，然后紧跟着他的小老师摇了摇头。看来也对我的猎物有想法呢！不过真是可惜了，因为能捕捉到李东海的猎人只有我一个。

“没有，没有。是我私教课的学生。”

“这样啊。我的公司就在旁边，一会下了课要不要去逛逛？”

李东海抿嘴笑了笑，没有说话，拿起手机对着李赫宰晃了晃。李赫宰也笑了笑，没有在餐厅吃，直接让服务员把套餐打包，拎回了公司。

‘课结束了？’半个小时后李东海的手机弹出了一个陌生号码的短信。虽然已经猜到了号码的主人，李东海却还是装傻回道，“请问，您是？”

“我让我的秘书下来接你了。”李赫宰看到回复，扬了扬嘴角。

十分钟后，李东海被秘书带来了李赫宰的办公室。待秘书走后，李赫宰锁上了办公室的门。

“李总是要和我说什么秘密，不能让别人打扰到？”李东海轻轻拍了拍李赫宰的衣领，仰着脸笑道。

“这就是你不知道我的好心了，我是怕你的声音太大，让别人听了去。”李赫宰抬起李东海的下巴，在话音落下的同时，吻了上去。

李赫宰吮吸了一下李东海的嘴唇，又将舌头探进与之纠缠。李东海轻轻抚摸着李赫宰的胸肌，在人的舌头微微后缩的时候，又含着迎回去。

“又是在诱惑我呢！”结束了一个缠绵的吻，李赫宰笑道。

“那我诱惑到了吗？”李东海眨巴着他的大眼睛，一脸的清纯。

李赫宰不说话，一把扯掉了李东海的衬衫，解开人的皮带，在人还没有反应过来的瞬间把人给脱了个精光。然后他松了松自己的领带，  
“该你了。”

李东海坏笑笑，故意耗一耗李赫宰的耐心。他将领带扯去，然后一颗一颗地慢慢去解人的扣子。不过李赫宰有的是耐心，到手的猎物还不任凭自己怎么玩弄。他任由李东海在那慢慢解扣子，而自己的手则攀上人的身体，嘴又凑过去从人的下颚舔至耳后，然后含住人的耳垂轻咬，最后将手停在人脖子后的腺体，一边深吻着，来回的摩挲，直至人瘫软在自己怀里。

“才解开了三粒扣子？”李赫宰揉了揉人的头发笑道。

李东海哼哼唧唧地撒娇但不回应，粘粘糯糯地舔舐着人的锁骨，然后用指尖轻轻滑过着人的胸肌一路向下，最后坏笑着，摸了摸人下身的欲望，解开人的裤子拉链，  
“我喜欢看它着急。”

说完，调皮地抬头看了一眼李赫宰，然后轻轻舔了舔，张嘴含住。这只小狐狸太明白猎人的麻经，所以，与其说谁将谁拿捏在手中，不如说他们像两条水蛇互相缠绕着。小猎物显然将猎人伺候的很舒服，只见猎人右手插进人柔软的头发，将人猛地按向自己，然后在疏解后，轻叹了一口气。他看着身下人吞咽的模样着迷地笑了笑，一把将人拉起，  
“在桌子上怎么样？”说着手指就向人的身后探进。

这下李东海有些后悔自己方才不紧不慢的行为了，此刻他从50楼的落地窗可以几乎俯瞰自己城市一切，虽然周边没有高楼，但总有一种自己在众目睽睽下做爱的羞耻感。倘若两人都是赤身裸体的，那这种感觉还得以平衡，但自己身上的男人，却因为刚刚自己的调皮挑衅，现在衣服还好好地穿在身上。红木办公桌有些微凉，但和炽热的身体形成鲜明对比，李东海在后背接触到桌面的时候肌肉微微缩紧。而李赫宰正享受着身下人又害羞又紧张又陶醉的没有精神顾及一切的模样，这让他更充满了征服的欲望。于是，在李东海还恍惚的瞬间一把将下身的炽热探进的身体，搂住人因为刺激而微微弓起的腰肢，一边忘情地疯狂撞击着，一边将吻落满人身体的每一个敏感地，最后一口咬破人的腺体。这一次的李东海不知是因为做爱的场所，还是因为身上人已经更为熟悉他的身体，而变得没有调皮、挑衅的余力，只是紧紧抓这人的后背，在迷糊中也努力忍住自己的叫声，只是在快感清空大脑的时候，发出委婉又迷人的小小的呻吟。

事实上不论是李东海还是李赫宰都从未如此疯狂过。光天化日在办公室的经历，他们都是第一次。他们不过是看到了对方，理智就敌不过内心的喧嚣。一个任由对方诱惑，一个任由对方征服。

从红木办公桌上，再到沙发上，又从沙发上滚到了地毯上。在两人最后一次释放欲望后，李东海迷迷糊糊中勾了勾自己的嘴角，如此一来，以后李赫宰走入这个办公室的每一份每一秒，脑海里都会充斥着与他忘情时的那一份难抑的燥热，那一份忘我的愉悦。他缩在人的怀里，听见人的声音在自己的耳边湿湿样样地飘进，

“这下还逃吗？”

“想要我一直待在你的身边吗？”

在男人一声短而坚定地回应后，李东海笑道，“那我们约会吧。”李东海知道，他已经诱惑到了男人，而自己也已经全然被男人征服了。而这并不足够，因为他知道，  
现在他失去了男人心就像被挖去了一半，但男人失去了他，不过只当是下了一场雨，随即依旧会天晴。

“你说我们的爱情会像杜普雷的爱情一样吗？从茫茫人海中相知相识，但却不能从轰轰烈烈走向不离不弃。”李东海用手轻轻勾画着人的眉毛，在这个舒适到让人松懈的瞬间，还是说出了自己心里的顾忌。

“我们的爱情才刚刚开始，我不知道未来的一切，但我知道，现在我的眼睛里只有你。”拥抱着他的男人亲吻了一下他的耳垂，说出了这样一句。

都说男人的许诺是没有丝毫作用的花言巧语，可有时候为什么还是希望能够被那海誓山盟的许诺欺骗才能安心？或许他更应该高兴男人的坦诚，或许有一天他最终能够让李赫宰说出他已经永远地占据了他心脏的每一个角落。而这一句话是坦白的真心，而不是骗人的甜言蜜语。

李东海轻轻抚摸着李赫宰的头发，薄荷水蜜桃汽水的味道是那样的使人安心，是啊，一切才刚刚开始，我们爱情的游戏，到底是谁输谁赢？


End file.
